Afraid to Fall in Love
by Doc Scratch
Summary: Trapped at night in a haunted house with your best friend’s worst enemy… who also happens to be really cute… it doesn’t get much worse than this. Or does it? SLASH! MattxNear
1. Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting any more multi-chap stories until I'm finished with at least two of the ones I already have going… but this idea hit me and I could not resist. Could _not_ I tell you! This is an unusual pairing for me to be writing, and it's my first time with it. Lol I hope you all enjoy it though.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death note.

Summary: Trapped at night in a haunted house with your best friend's worst enemy… who also happens to be really cute… it doesn't get much worse than this. Or does it? SLASH! MattxNear

Chapter 1: Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

Matt cursed, shining his flashlight onto his finger to reveal the blood welling up around the splinter he'd just received, courtesy of a creaky stair rail. Gritting his teeth, he shoved the flashlight under his arm and set about plucking the splinter from the wound.

The gamer tossed the piece of wood away, and stared numbly at his still-bleeding finger. The injury wasn't bad, it didn't even hurt that much. But he didn't have a bandage or anything to substitute, which _was_ bad. Finally Matt just stuffed his wounded hand into his pocket.

Shifting the flashlight back to his good hand, Matt continued on through the musty darkness.

How did he get to be here? Let's have a little re-cap.

The orphans of Wammy's House weren't often treated to a field trip. Partially because there was a limited number of places within range to actually go, and partially because almost all the ones they did go on seemed to end in disaster. However when an elaborate fair came to the town near the orphanage, Roger couldn't abide the constant begging from any and all of the children old enough to go.

Those deemed worthy of the trip were packed into a bus, driven down to the fair, and set loose with a handful of pocket money each. Mello and Matt had headed for the roller coaster, then the snack bar, and finally the haunted house. This wasn't your average, namby-pamby traveling fair haunted house. This thing was hardcore. It had an age limit of twelve and up, and was set up in an old house that had been abandoned a few years ago when it's decrepit owner died mysteriously… All right so maybe he died of a stroke, whatever, it was still creepy.

It was so well done, that even Mello was a little shaken when they exited, and that's saying something since the blonde was probably the scariest thing Matt had ever encountered prior to the haunted house. Everything had been going so well… then Tabby had to be pulled off the Ferris wheel because she started having seizures, and the paramedics had arrived along with a thunderstorm seemingly out of _no where._ Mello, who'd gotten a stomachache from all the cotton candy he'd been eating, was first on the bus back to Wammy's. Matt however had thought he'd seen someone head into the haunted house, and had gone in to check, grabbing one of the offered flashlights at the beginning of the attraction.

Preoccupied with the seizing Tabby, Roger had neglected to notice the absence of any children. Preoccupied with his stomach, Mello had neglected to worry about the absence of his friend. And finally, the fair owners, preoccupied with the possibility of legal action and with closing down for the storm, had not checked to see if anyone was still in the house when they locked it up.

All in all, Matt thought it was safe to say this was the worst field trip ever. And he was more than entitled to his opinion, stumbling around in the dark, piles of dust flying around eerie sounds going off. Matt searched desperately for an exit, but all were blocked. The windows had been boarded up for effect, and the door locked to prevent any of the animatronic ghouls to be stolen. Together with the pounding rain and occasional clash of thunder and lightning, the atmosphere was positively terrifying, and Matt gave himself major kudos for remaining in a functioning state of mind.

Wind blew through cracks in the wooden walls, glow in the dark eyes peered from corners, sheet ghosts and questionably lumpy objects twirled ominously on their ropes that hung from the ceiling. With every step, the planks on the floor moaned with age, and the illumination of the flashlight seemed to grow dimmer with each passing minute. Something thumped loudly on the roof of the house, causing Matt to jump and whirl about. The beam of the flashlight panned over something white and wispy and… OH GOD IT WAS MOVING! Matt shouted in horror, leaping back and falling onto the dusty floor, the flashlight spun out of his hands and rolled to a stop… at the slipper-covered feet of a small pale boy that Matt recognized once he was able to breathe again.

"Near!" Matt cried out in relief. The small boy bent and picked up the flashlight at his feet.

"I thought I heard someone else down here…" Near whispered quietly. Matt pushed himself to his feet, wincing as dirt inserted itself into the cut he'd gotten from a splinter earlier. Near shuffled over and handed the flashlight to Matt, who took it gratefully.

"You scared the crap out of me." The gamer laughed, relief still flooding his system.

"Sorry." Near replied softly. Matt raised an eyebrow, looking at the smaller boy more closely. Near was shivering lightly, doubtless due to the fact that he was wearing pajamas and slippers in a big dark house full of cracks in the middle of a thunderstorm. The pale boy had a subdued expression on his face, and was standing unusually close to Matt. Feeling a sudden rush of sympathy, Matt slipped off his coat and drew it around Near's shoulders. Near looked up at Matt in surprise.

"It's kinda dumb of you to not even wear real shoes." Matt pointed out. "Or bring your own coat."

"I did not know the weather would take such a turn as this. Nor did I expect to be trapped in this place…" The albino trailed off, pulling Matt's coat tight around his shoulders.

"Geeze I hope you don't get hypothermia or something." Matt almost panicked at the thought. He had no idea how to handle a kid with hypothermia. Near shuddered once, violently, and pressed close to Matt in an unexpected move. Matt automatically stepped back, and Near didn't pursue him.

"Where did you get the flashlight?" Near asked gently.

"Outside. They had them by the door, in case of emergencies I think." Matt shrugged awkwardly.

"Do you have any spare batteries?"

"Oh… crap." Matt groaned. "I don't… and I've had this thing on for an hour already."

TBC…

A/N: I warn you all, this might just be a teaser chapter. As in, I probably won't get more up till my other stories are done. Still, review enough and you may change my mind! Love you all!


	2. Things That Go Bump in the Night

A/N: lol I dunno, I had a bit of free time left over after finishing off the new chappies of Meet the Lawliets and Separation, so I thought 'Hey, why not?' and typed this up. Y'all better love on it muchly though or the next chapter won't come until after my other fics are finished. For reals. Lol I started typing this right after I posted the new chappies for my other stories but I didn't finish until the next night! xD omg I fail.

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote.

Chapter 2: Things That Go Bump in the Night

Matt switched off the flashlight. Better to have darkness now with the option of the light if they needed it, than to have the batteries fail and the flashlight rendered useless. Well... maybe he could hit something with it if monsters suddenly decided to exist, but other than that.

With the extinguishing of the flashlight, the night and storm seemed to close in, swallowing the two boys. It took a few minutes and Matt had to pull his goggles down around his neck, but their eyes adjusted eventually. Not that it made much difference. Light from the streetlamps across the street and the glow-in-the-dark paint provided not nearly enough illumination for the gamer's taste. All that could be seen were silver outlines of the floor and broken antique furniture.

Shadows danced with the howling wind and pattering rain, listening Matt could still hear the occasional rumble of thunder as well. The creaking hadn't stopped either. Desperately, the redhead wondered how long it would take before someone noticed their absence... and called Roger... who would then have to figure out where they were... shit.

Matt practically jumped three feet in the air when something slipped into his hand. Heart beating, he looked down and just barely managed to make out Near's hand, connected to Near's arm, which in turn led to Near.

"Dammit, would you stop freaking me out like that!?" Matt calmed slowly.

"Sorry. I just... it's hard to see and I didn't want to get lost... again..." Near replied softly.

"Er, right..." He looked around, trying to find something that might help them at all. Some kinda blanket or non-broken chair... or... wait. Wait! "Hey, this house used to belong to some old guy, right?"

"Yes..." Near answered hesitantly.

"And alot of his stuff is still here, right?"

"...I guess." Near winced slightly. That was when it occured to Matt that the presence of a dead guy's stuff wasn't exactly reassuring without an explanation.

"I mean, what if his phone is still here!" The redhead finished. Even without light, Matt could tell Near brightened slightly.

"Only if he had a phone..."

"Of course he did, he was old not prehistoric." Matt said.

Jesus he could _feel_ the incredulity of that stare.

"Ok, look it's worth a shot right?"

"...I suppose so..."

"Do you have a better plan?" Matt challenged. Near thought for a moment.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Let's go then." Matt turned and began walking slowly around the room. As he went, he clenched Near's hand firmly, he _definitely_ didn't want to be left alone in this creepy place. "I don't really see anything... though that's probably because it's so dark." Matt glanced down at the flashlight as he continued on, pondering if it was necessary to turn it on and risk wasting more batteries to get a better look.

_BAM! SWOOSH!_

"AAAAHH!" Near and Matt shrieked at exactly the same time as a large object swooped down on them from above. Stumbling back, Near tripped over the raised piece of wood Matt had just stepped on, and being unwilling to let go of the redhead caused them to tumble onto the floor together in a heap of quivering adolescent fright. The strange thing twisted and swung back and forth overhead, trailing ragged cloth over their faces.

"W-what is it?" Near managed to stammer out. Matt flicked on the flashlight and shone it up to reveal... A stuffed witch dummy, dangling from a trip wire attached to the ceiling and set off by the wood square they'd tripped over on their retreat after having set it off in the darkness.

"Shit this is so messed up." Matt ran a hand through his hair shakily, breathing hard. Something skittered by his foot. "...Near please tell me that was you." Matt whispered, frozen. Nervously, Near shook his head and Matt took a deep breath, whipping his flashlight in the direction the thing had gone. The light hit a furry backside and wormlike tail as the rodent vanished into a hole in the wall.

"...A rat..." Near didn't sound particularly relieved.

"Oh man... I shoulda known this place had rodents..." Matt moaned.

"Rats are nasty you know... they'll eat just about anything..." Near was shivering again, although this time Matt wasn't so sure it was the temperature.

"Near... are you... scared of rats?" Matt blinked.

"Do you know what kind of diseases rats carry?" Near replied defensively. "And where there's one there's bound to be others..." Matt clambered up and helped hoist Near to his feet.

"Look it'll be ok, we're way bigger than they are." Matt said. Mello would not approve of this civility he was showing Near, but Matt did not want to anger the only companion currently available to him in this nightmare.

"You may be... I'm still pretty small." Near pointed out. "Rats in large enough numbers can kill small children."

"Getting all worked up about it won't help." Matt countered.

"I'm not getting worked up." Near said truthfully, while he didn't look particularly brave at the moment, neither did he appear to have lost hold of that impenetrable control of his emotions. More like the mask just slipped a little.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Matt shrugged. The gamer darted the flashlight around the room, searching for a phone or phone-like object. Nothing. "We should try upstairs, the stuff up there is less likely to have been messed with anyway." Near nodded, and Matt switched off the flashlight again for battery conservation. The pale boy's hand once again slipped neatly into Matt's own, though the redhead had expected it this time and so didn't start. It was weird, how Near's hand fit in his so well, like one of Near's puzzle pieces slipping into place, Matt thought. Not bad though... just... weird. In a good way... maybe?

"So why were you in here anyway?" Matt attempted to strike up a conversation, in an effort to stave off both the creepiness of their surroundings and the strange semi-new thoughts he was having.

"I wanted to see what was supposed to be so entertaining..." Near answered, voice still hushed, almost like he was scared the rats would overhear them or something.

"Well, what do you think?"

"...It wasn't too bad until the lights went out and the storm started." Near answered.

"Ah. Yeah, I can see how that might damage your impression." Matt scratched the back of his head sheepishly. At the same time the redhead was watching the floor like a hawk so as not to set off any more of the trick things. "Although, maybe it's a good thing they turned the power off. The creepy background music and moving figures would be even freakier right now..."

"...At least we'd be able to see better." Near said. Matt had to admit that would be a plus. As they reached the stairs, Matt almost re-thought his plan. The construction was _ancient_, dusty and cracked, and it looked like it would groan in protest just from being looked at too long. The railing hung by a few nails, Matt would sooner put his weight on gelatin than that, and it seemed 

that one or two of the steps were actually missing. "Ok, was it actually like that when they got here or did they do that on purpose?"

"It was probably like that when they got here." Near concluded, "They wouldn't install something that unsafe, but if it's already there..."

"Yeah." Matt swallowed, hard. However he'd decided on going up to the second floor, and a few creaky old steps weren't going to stop him, so they began the climb. Dust particles flew invisibly through the air with every step, coating the inside of the boy's noses and throats when they breathed. The two reached the second floor in a fit of coughing that took several minutes to subside. "Sheesh you'd think they could've run a vacuum or something through here real fast, y'know?" Matt was silenced though when he got a better look around.

White sheets covered in grime that had built-up throughout the years were draped over large hunks of what could be old furniture... and probably was... hopefully... The looser ones flapped in the wind that blew in from the gaps between the planks over the windows, water dripped down from unseen leaks in the opaque shadow of the ceiling. A few rats could be heard squeaking, causing Near to shudder. From the second floor the whole house seemed to be fragile, rocking back and forth in the hands of the storm.

In other words it was even scarier than downstairs. Though at least it was somewhat brighter, somehow. Probably the effect of all the white sheets. Remembering what they were there for, Matt started pulling the sheets aside, looking for a table with a phone on it and trying to ignore several groups of questionable stains littered about the floors and walls.

Something thumped from downstairs, and Near squished close to Matt again, who didn't pull away this time.

"J-just one of the rats... or maybe the wind blew over a dummy." Matt stuttered. Near nodded, his curly hair tickling Matt's chin. The small pale boy was still shivering, and Matt had a sudden vision of blue lips and knocking knees. It was even chillier up on the second floor too. Glancing around, Matt realized what a dumb idea this had been. Even if a phone had been left behind, the power to the house had been cut off. Their mission had been hopeless from the start. Matt felt like crying, scared and abandoned and starting to feel the cold himself.

The redhead latched on to the only source of comfort available, Near. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, Matt efficiently made himself feel better and helped warm them both at the same time.

"We should go back downstairs." Near whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah..." Matt agreed, his breath ruffling a few of Near's stray hairs. He didn't really want to tackle the stairs again, or continue wandering about the old house, but there weren't a lot of options currently open. However, the boys didn't move again for several minutes, neither 

wanting to end the moment of peace. Finally a particularly large clash of thunder shook Matt back to action, and clutching Near's hand he lead the way back to the stairs.

Apparently the clouds had broken somewhere since a few beams of moonlight were filtering through the cracks in the walls now, turning the weathered gray wood silver where it hit. The effect was surprisingly unpleasant, and rather than illuminated their surroundings it seemed to simply confound them further with the addition of new shadows. The stairs moaned ominously and Matt just knew one was going to snap any second…

About halfway down the steps Matt casually glanced down at the bottom, wondering if anyone was looking for them yet. Then he froze, Near stopping behind him.

"What? What's wrong?" The pale boy whispered. Slowly, and shaking badly, Matt raised one arm to point at the rotting figure hung from the rafters at the bottom of the stairwell, it's toes barely brushing the floor.

"That… wasn't there before, was it?"

TBC…

A/N: OMG WTF is going on!? –dramatic gasp- Is that a real body? How did it get there? Whose is it? Will Matt and Near further explore their new closeness? Will they be butchered by a psychotic maniac? Will anyone ever find and rescue them? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!? Well… you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, won't you? xDDDD

Review, I eat reviews. If you do not review than I starve and my fingers shrivel and I cannot write new chapters! –evil music plays-


	3. Snap Crackle Pop

A/N: Haha, I admit I'm actually rather pleased by the turnout of reviews. Considering the amount of people who actually read this pairing... well, I was actually expecting to get a lot less even than this. So thanks guys, you pulled through. Please do keep up with the lovely reviewingness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote.

Chapter 3: Snap Crackle Pop

As far as unpleasant situations go, this one had immediately shot up to the first slot on Matt's list. Near had fallen utterly silent, and in fact Matt had to listen carefully even to be sure they were both breathing.

"What... it's not... real... is it?" Near asked. "It can't be... but it wasn't there before..." Matt swallowed hard, not daring to move, he focused in on the free-swinging carcass as best he could in the dark. Then a burst of wind blew a nauseating stench up at them. Matt retched, but managed to control himself before anything actually came up.

"T-that confirms it." Matt choked in the fetid swirling reek. "It's real." But whose body was it? Who had brought it here? How had they gotten in? It was clear from the flies, the early stages of decay, and the odor that whoever it was had been dead long before Matt and Near had ever entered the haunted house. So why would anyone kill someone, and then hang their body in a broken down haunted house at least a day later, in the midst of a thunderstorm?

There were numerous questions provoked by the scenario, none of them pleasant, but the most important was something Matt didn't really want to contemplate, but knew he had to. The most important question, _was whoever had done this still here?_

Neither of the boys were moving, but this time it wasn't out of a want to prolong the moment. It was out of panic and terror. Darkness, weather, loneliness, all had been frightening but this... this was paralyzing. Did they move? Did they dare risk drawing attention onto themselves more than they already had? If they did move what would it be to do? They couldn't go back upstairs, and they certainly weren't going to head toward that... _thing_. Then again, it would not help anything to stand on the stairs all night, and it certainly wouldn't keep them any safer.

It was decision-making time, and their lives were high stakes to weigh on.

Sounds they'd been hearing all night permeated the air as thickly as the smell. The skittering of rats, the bellowing of the wind and storm, the creaking of the old house, and one another's breathing. There was no audible sign of the perpetrator of the murder. It was like a bad horror movie, except that horror movies could always be switched off... and this couldn't.

Frozen in time dozens of possibilities, options, and movements dashed through their highly intelligent brains, each one ending more monstrously than the last. It was a long time before Matt gathered enough courage to take action again. Regardless of the situation, he reasoned, they had to do _something._ So he took a deep breath, which in retrospect wasn't that great an idea since he immediately gagged on the sickly sweet aroma of decomposition, clutched Near's hand firmly in his own, and started forward.

"Matt?" Near questioned, understandably not sounding pleased at all about the turn things were taking.

"We can't go back up, not with it so cold up there. And we certainly can't stay here. If someone is... you know... it won't make much difference anyway. Might as well try and find a warmer spot." Matt reasoned. Near nodded to show he understood the line of thought, but still didn't like it.

"Matt-" He began but was cut off by the sound of a sickening crack. The two ceased movement immediately, listening hard. Strenuous creaking was heard, somehow louder than it's precedents, there were another few cracks. Too late, the two boys looked down, realizing the source. The step snapped under Matt's weight, splintering hopelessly and sending the redhead plunging downward with a cry of pain and shock. His hand slipped out of Near's and Matt's life flashed before his eyes with terrible speed, when suddenly the fall stopped. Matt's bulky vest had bunched up, plugging the whole and leaving Matt's bottom half dangling on the hollow inside of the stairwell, while his top half scrabbled for purchase. Chunks of jagged wood dug painfully into Matt's sides, and he could feel blood trickling lightly from scrapes on his knees. He gripped the edge of the stair above him desperately trying to alleviate weight from the one he was trapped in, to prevent the hole widening. The gamer gazed up at Near in pure fright.

"Help! H-help me!" He cried out, too alarmed currently even to think about the discovery of only minutes ago. Near was trembling, clearly shaken, nonetheless he knelt carefully, taking hold of Matt's right arm and pulling with all his might. It wasn't even close to enough. Physically Near was weak, pathetically so. It was his biggest and most crippling weakness in situations like this, although to be fair Near had never planned on being in any situation that called for strength of the body. Not without a strong person there to do what was needed for him, at any rate.

"I can't!" Near felt something on his face, something totally alien to him although he knew immediately what it must be. Tears. Whether out of fear, frustration, or pain at the cold and strain of his undeveloped muscles, Near had tears streaming down his face.

"You have to! Don't let go, I'm slipping!" Matt too was beginning to cry, he wasn't normally a crier although he was considerably more experienced with the sensation than Near. Still I think we can forgive them both, considering the circumstances. "Near! _Near!_ Don't you fucking give up!" Near tugged, as hard as he could, he pulled and struggled even when he couldn't feel his arms anymore, even when the pressure with which he braced his knees against the steps sent sharp bits of wood stinging into his sun-starved skin. If he was making any headway it didn't show. Near looked around hopelessly, looking for something-_anything_- that might help. There was only the rail, and that couldn't possibly hold them... could it? Near was out of options. He wrapped one arm around the rail, bringing it around to grasp Matt again, before repeating the act with his other arm. Using the rail as leverage, Near's efforts began to raise Matt from the gap. As soon as he could get one leg up, the redhead scrambled out of the hole, covered in dust and bits of aging wood, not to mention a few cobwebs so old that any owners they might have had were nowhere to be seen.

Near and Matt were both gasping for air, gulping the musty oxygen down almost faster than they could breathe it out again. Matt latched on to the bruised and scratched Near, who's arms dangled uselessly at his sides.

"F-fuck... Near, I was so scared... thank you..." Matt stammered. Near could only cry and gasp. Matt leaned back to get a better look at the both of them. After that racket, he figured turning on the flashlight would do more good than harm, but the flashlight had been knocked away somewhere during the incident. Nonetheless, Matt was able to conduct a reasonably thorough examination.

He was sporting deep twin gouges along his knees, one of which had already clotted in the cold air, the other was still bleeding but sluggishly. His sides were scratched up painfully, but the skin hadn't been broken there from what he could tell. All of his nails were broken and his fingers splinter-filled from clawing at the steps, but he figured that was the least of his worries. Far more alarming, was the state Near was in. His crying had yet to subside, and soft whimpers were now being elicited at any attempt to move his arms.

The pale boy had a few splinters in his bruised knees, his chest was bruised as well from being braced against the railing, but his arms were the worst. Matt had to unbutton Near's shirt to be sure, but once he did it couldn't be clearer.

They were dislocated. Not good.

Matt knew how to help with dislocated limbs, lord knew he and Mello had accumulated several of them through the years of their antics... but it wasn't pleasant. And Near's arms, although they'd be movable and would heal properly, would nonetheless be of no use for several days even after they were replaced. Still, it had to be done.

"Near... I have to... er... pop these back in."

"W-what?" Near managed to get out.

"Your arms, they're dislocated. I know how to do it, Mello and I both got the class after the third time one of us dislocated something but... I'm not going to lie to you, it'll hurt like a bitch." Matt explained. "But if I don't do it, you won't be able to move them and there's a good chance they won't heal properly if we wait too long."

"I... understand." Near replied seriously, hicupping slightly "d-do it." He looked away. Matt nodded gravely and took up Near's right arm. The smaller boy flinched at the pain, but it was nothing to when Matt yanked the limb out taut, and with a sudden swift motion slid it back into the socket with a loud _Pop!_ Near hollered, involuntarily collapsing forward, and Matt shuddered for him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The redhead chanted softly, as he seized the other arm and Near began sobbing. _Pop!_

A youthful scream echoed through the wind, spinning around the house until it was lost in the night sky. Somewhere in a dark room of the haunted house, inaudible to the boys on the shattered stairwell, a thick voice laughed.

TBC...

A/N: Kind've a short chapter I suppose, but there was so much drama in it... I just sort of wanted to leave with that effect, since I felt it would be made stronger if there weren't other events to dilute it until next time. OMG Scary! Who's voice was that? What are they planning? Will Matt and Near make it through the night? Will they even make it down the stairs? All this and more in the next installment! So review muchly or else... you will never know... -insert dramatic music here- Hey do you guys think I should up the rating? I really can't tell.


	4. Coming For You

A/N: Bad news guys, alot. My dad lost his job, and so my family has to move out of our house within the next two weeks. Also, we're low on money, so I won't have internet access comfortably for at least a month, maybe two. So this is going to be the last update for awhile. I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you all a new chapter as a farewell, for now. I'm copying this down for my other In Progress stories as well, so hopefully everyone that cares will know.

Disclaimer: Still not owning.

Chapter 4: Coming For You

Near's face was pressed against Matt's shirt. The pale boy had passed out from the pain and Matt didn't have the heart to try and wake him. Soft sleepy breathing was emanating from the smaller boy, along with a little trail of drool since his mouth had fallen open, but Matt didn't mind. He was so covered in grime already that a bit of saliva wasn't going to make a difference. They had managed to make it back downstairs, with Matt carrying Near on his back. Walking pressed against the wall, where the stairs were strongest, had prevented any further crashing episodes, which was good since neither of them were in any state to be pulling off another rescue. When it came to passing the body, Matt almost wasn't able too, but in the end forced himself to skirt around the corpse and the two boys were now curled up in a corner of the room.

The storm had finally died down, and now only a slight pittering of rain provided sound effects. The rats weren't bothering them anymore, although for awhile they had clustered around the body, nibbling at it's toes and apparently trying to find a way to get at the rest of it. Matt shivered with disgust, and was glad Near had fallen unconscious. Control of his emotions or no, the kid didn't need to see that. Matt glanced down at the boy asleep on his chest fondly. Previously he'd always seen Near from Mello's point of view, because the blonde was his best friend and Near _did_ come off as a bit of a smug bastard. Although it had never escaped Matt's notice that Near was an awfully cute smug bastard.

Now, having spent almost the whole night with him, Matt had gained some perspective. Near had hidden depths to him, like the almost-endearing fear of rats, and was actually really brave when you thought about it. Plus Matt was pretty sure he owed the boy his life now, which can also cause a huge surge of positive emotion towards a person.

"I kind've expected you to let me fall, you know." Matt muttered, he knew Near was asleep, but he was too scared still to join the boy in unconsciousness himself, and the silence was getting to him. "What with all the crap jokes Mello and I've pulled on you. Then again, to let someone die cause of something like that would be stupid, huh? And whatever you are, it's not stupid." Matt pondered the sleeping boy for another moment. Near's cheeks were flushed, and Matt checked for a fever. There wasn't one, so Matt figured it was probably the pain of his arms or something. Not that Matt was a thermometer or anything, so there was room for error. "I just realized something," Matt whispered to the oblivious Near, "I just realized that... if I had to be trapped here, I don't think I would've wanted it to be with anyone else. Sounds kinda corny... alright alot corny. Whatever. Don't let it go to your head though, I'd much rather just not be here at all." Matt gently wiped the little bit of drool from Near's mouth, and closed it. It was getting awkward to stare at.

"So, I suppose this has ruined us both as far as haunted houses go. Horror movies too, probably. Forever. I mean I doubt anything that can be fabricated will be scary enough to match up to this." Matt smiled, the first one since he'd run into Near a few hours ago. There was, of course, still no answer from Near. Come to think of it Near didn't talk that much when he was awake either. It was a nice change of pace, considering that Mello talked non-stop. Near's mouth was so often closed and thoughtful and soft-looking and kissable... What was the harm?

Matt arched his neck slightly, leaning down slowly and carefully so as not to jar the younger boy, and lightly he pressed their lips together. It was sweet, in that cheesy way that chick-flick romances were sweet, or something like that. Matt liked it, but he was feeling a bit like a lecher, so he stopped.

"You're entirely too adorable." Matt informed the slumbering Near.

Something groaned loudly, all too audible in the now reasonably quiet house. It was a floorboard, but Matt hadn't shifted enough to upset one, and Near certainly wasn't moving. Was it a rat? ...No... Would have to be one hell of a big rat. Matt took a couple deep breaths as his heartrate kicked into overdrive.

"W-who's there?" He asked, the stereotypical stupid question, but what else was he supposed to do? Matt listened, hard. No more creaking, he couldn't hear footsteps either but... but wait... there was something.

Someone besides Near and him was breathing. Heavily. Matt gulped.

* * *

Mello was feeling much better after half a bottle of pepto bismol and three chocolate bars to wash it down with. He was also feeling distinctly bored. When Mello was bored, there were two options he could choose from to alleviate this boredom. Option one: Play some games with Matt. Except that he couldn't find Matt anywhere. Option two: Bother Near. Except that he couldn't find Near anywhere _either._

This was getting weird.

Mello passed a room that had Linda, who even if she wasn't Near's friend per say, was still someone who seemed to keep track of the albino twerp. She was currently sketching away at one of her drawings. Bloody waste of time, if you asked Mello. What did art have to do with being a detective anyway? Unless you were investigating an art thief or something.

"Hey, Linda, have you seen Near?" Mello asked.

"Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you, you're always mean to him." The pigtailed girl pouted.

"Chill, I asked if you'd seen him not where he was." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Oh... Well... actually..." The girl looked unnerved. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since we left the Fair... why do you ask?"

"Because I can't find him anywhere. And... I can't find Matt either." Mello huffed. "Hey... you haven't seen Matt have you?"

"No." Linda shook her head, eyes wide. "What's going on? Do you think they got sick too?" Mello snorted.

"Not likely... and isn't odd that we haven't seen either of them since... wait..." Mello suddenly remembered something. Or to be more accurate, remembered the lack of something. "Was Near on the bus back to Wammy's?"

"What? What do you mean, of course... he... was." Linda didn't sound so sure.

"Did you actually _see_ him?"

"Alright no! But... Near's always pretty quiet, I could have missed him. What's the deal?"

"Because I just remembered, Matt definitely _wasn't_ on the bus." Mello concluded. "I didn't notice before since I was have nausea problems... goddamn food poisoning... but now... Crap they might both still be at the fairgrounds!"

"What!? In this weather!?" Linda stared out the window in horror, Mello for once seemed to be in complete agreement with her.

"Linda... we have to get Roger." Mello ordered, taking charge almost automatically as the girl began to panic.

"W-we can't! He's still at the hospital with Tabby! Only two of the nurses are here, and even if they listen to us..." Linda quavered. Mello glared.

"Stop it. Pull yourself together. I won't have you blubbering everywhere." He instructed. Linda breathed deeply, although she still appeared very worried. "Now look, if Roger's unavailable and the nurses can't help, we're going to have to go ourselves."

"But-"

"No buts! Now I don't know about you, but Matt is my best friend and I'm not the type of guy who leaves his best friend hanging. How about you? How much do you care about Near?" Mello demanded. Linda thought about this. Mello waited, but he was growing impatient. Finally, the girl looked up with new conviction in her eyes.

"I was wrong about you Mello. I always thought you were just a bastard but... Well, Near is my friend too. At least, I think of him as one." She stood up. "I'm coming."

"Good. Grab your boots, coat, and a flashlight. A couple bottles of water would also be good, and a package of bandages since we don't know what state they'll be in when and if we find them. I'm going to go get my coat and stuff and we'll meet up in the main hallway. Don't tell any of the nurses or other kids what's going on, since they'll just try and stop us. Understand?" Mello listed. Linda nodded and darted off. Mello went in his own direction, thinking deeply.

"Matt if you've gone and gotten yourself killed over that brat I'm never going to forgive your sorry ass."

TBC...

A/N: I'm torturing you allll... and I'm sorry, but I'm kind've in a hurry to get all my stories updated as quickly as possible before I lose the chance. I love you all! I hope I can get back soon!


	5. Overture

A/N: HAI GAIS! I'm still here! Apparently I have like a week or something before the internet is officially shut off, so I'm going to keep updating my stories as much as possible until internet is gone. So if I suddenly disappear... you all know why, but I will be around for a while yet.

Disclaimer: Do not own Deathnote.

Chapter 5: Overture

Indecision flooded Matt's system. What should he do? What could he do? If there was someone else here, and the continued extra breathing indicated that this was so, then he could only conclude that they were not friendly. If it was someone come to help them, the person would already have identified themself. So Matt was at a loss. Near was still asleep on his stomach, and Matt had no idea whether he should wake the other boy or not. It was unlikely to help, but it couldn't hurt at this point either.

He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, and he wasn't in the best shape or position to take up defense. The best summarization of the situation, as Matt saw it, was that he and Near were Royally Screwed. No way around it.

On the verge of hyperventilating, Matt scanned the darkness as best he could, some innate instinct demanding that he pick out the cause of their doom. It wasn't easy, since the figures he could conceive of appeared to simply be the furniture and/or animatronic ghouls and dolls that were part of the attraction.

The wooden floorboards were hard beneath Matt's body, Near's weight on his chest felt like it was growing heavier as panic set in, the chill of the night air was nothing compared to the icy flash of fear that ran down his spine. Matt's hearing seemed to hone in on the intruder's breathing. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The gamer's own breaths were ragged, uneven. Matt felt the air hitch in his throat as suddenly, to the right, a plank creaked. The muffled shuffling of a foot through years of dust, the soft variation in the breathing pattern that suggested increased excitement.

Matt's eyes snapped to the right, focusing on a tall burly figure that did indeed move, ever so slightly.

"What do you want?" Matt asked. He had no options, he had no chance, all he could do was talk and hope he lived long enough for someone to come, someone to rescue them. The dark figure stopped, realizing it had been both detected and pinpointed. It said nothing. Matt swallowed, his mouth dry, and tried to think of what to do or say next. He looked down at the boy sleeping on his chest. Should he wake him? Would Near want to be awake? Matt didn't know for sure, but he did know that they were unlikely to survive this, he knew that Near was the sort of person who would want to know what was going on, and he knew that he sure as hell didn't want to face this alone.

The redhead gently shifted, trying to nudge Near awake without moving the small boy's injured arms while simultaneously keeping his eyes on the imposing shadow only a dozen feet away. Near whimpered slightly and Matt felt a stab of guilt. He tilted his head so that his mouth was against Near's ear.

"Near." Matt whispered as softly as he could. "Near... I'm sorry, you have to wake up." Deep gray eyes fluttered blearily. Near blinked up at him, a haze of sleep still hovering about the boy's face. If Matt hadn't currently been scared pissless, he would've found it unbelievably cute. As it was the gamer was a little concerned still with their possible doom, and therefore missed the expression.

"Matt?" Near mumbled, and Matt winced at the level of noise. This didn't seem like a moment for sound, but neither did Matt feel that it was his place to shush Near, not when he himself had disturbed the boy.

"We... have a problem."

"Another one?" Near questioned, the sarcasm clearly marking his escalating state of wakefulness.

"Uh... yeah." Matt nodded in the direction of the barely detectable silhouette. Near stared, attempting to discern from the blackness what it was that Matt was indicating. After a few minutes he stiffened, and Matt knew he must have found it. The figure shifted, almost as though it were uncomfortable under their combined gazes.

"Matt..." Near murmured. "What are we going to do?"

"You're asking me?" Matt muttered back, tendrils of panic were unraveling in his gut, and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep it together.

"It's rather rude to ignore people, you know."

Both boys froze at the eerie masculine voice that permeated the air. It sank into their ears like something scaly, toothy, and overall unpleasant might sink into a swamp. Near shivered on Matt's chest and the redhead himself started trying to remember how that breathing thing worked.

"Muttering to each other like I'm not even here. Very impolite." A man stepped into view, smiling manically. Greasy hair draped around his face, which looked like it need a good wash and some bandages. Not that Matt could say confidently that those were bruises and scratches, it was too dark, but he made an edjucated guess. Something glinted in the man's hand, and the nasty feeling that had engulfed the pit of Matt's stomach swelled to include his lungs and racing heart.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Matt asked desperately. Ridiculous questions really, clearly the man was a deranged homicidal maniac who wanted to relieve them of the remainder of their lives. Still, speech was the only defense Matt had left, and he was going to use it. Even though it didn't look like he'd be able to buy them more than a few more minutes.

* * *

"Finally." Mello grumbled as Linda rushed up to the front door, breathless. "I was beginning to think I'd have to leave you." Linda scowled, and hitched her backpack up higher on her shoulder. Then she noticed the object in Mello's hand.

"Wha... what are you doing with that!? Where did you get it!?" She nearly screeched. Mello shushed her hurriedly, tucking the gun into his coat pocket.

"Calm down! It's just... insurance, you know? I saw it in Roger's office once when I was looking for... uh... ok, look he probably had it for emergencies or something. It's just in case." The blonde explained. Linda hesitated. Going out with Mello into a storm on a rescue mission without notifying adults in and of itself seemed stupid and terrifying. Going out with Mello into a storm on a rescue mission without notifying adults and when he _had a gun_ could be classified as suicidal. "Come on, we need to go now, they've been out there for hours already." Linda looked into Mello's teal eyes... and she just had to trust him.

"Alright." The girl conceded, and out they went. It was tough going. The wind tore at them, the rain poured down, finding every entrance through their coats to soak them with freezing water. Linda would have sworn that a bolt of lightning hit not three feet from her at some point. But they made it. She had no idea how, but they made it. Walking through the fairgrounds, they began searching the various buildings and rides. Nothing, no sign of Matt or Near. Linda was beginning to think this was all a wild goose chase when a haunting scream filled the sky, and the two young teens froze. That voice... had sounded so familiar... but it's owner had never made such a noise before. Could it be...?

"Near." Linda breathed. Mello nodded. "But Near doesn't scream..."

"Just because he hasn't before doesn't mean it can't happen." Mello hurried out of the funhouse they'd been investigating. Another shriek, identical to the first, pierced through the storm and allowed them to pinpoint the source. The haunted house. "This does not bode well." Mello shivered, grabbing Linda's arm and beginning to run. They reached the house in moments, and circled, desperately trying to find a way in. The front door was locked, the windows boarded, and there were no convenient cracks in the walls large enough to slip through. The storm began to die down, changing from a turbulent monster to a light pattering of drops. Mello cursed, repeatedly.

"We have to find something to open the door. There's gotta be a crowbar or something around here, they just finished setting up yesterday..." Mello scanned the ground, his gaze darting between the other buildings, wondering if there was anything in them that would help...

"Mello." Linda shuddered, her fear making her voice barely more than a whisper, but Mello was on edge enough to catch it.

"What!?" He whirled on her, tension making him more aggressive than usual. Linda flinched, and Mello almost felt bad.

"Th-that gun you brought... couldn't you... shoot the lock off? Like in movies?" She suggested, feeling stupid as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Mello prepared a retort, but then... he reached into his pocket, pulling out the weapon to examine it. What the hell, it was possible. Mello flicked off the safety, recalling every book he'd ever read on the subject of guns and the toy shooting ranges at the few other fairs he'd been to. Mello had always been almost unnaturally good at those shooting ranges. He checked for bullets, cocked the gun, aimed... and fired. The doorknob exploded, and Linda yelped in shock. Immediately, the still reasonably strong wind caught the old wood and blew the door open, slamming it on it's hinges repeatedly. Mello didn't hesitate, he rushed the door, pulling Linda behind him. They burst in to a scene that could have been from a horror movie. A dodgy-looking man smiling like the devil and wielding a knife stood over a battered Near who was lying on top of Matt, who also looked rather beaten up. The eyes of all three of the room's occupants switched immediately to Mello.

Matt's mouth fell open in surprise and joy, Near was shuddering violently but looking decidedly relieved. The unknown man noticed only the gun in Mello's hand. He dove for the two on the floor, knife raised, meaning to kill one and take the other hostage. Mello read the intent in the crazed person's eyes, instantly he leveled the gun, and pulled the trigger.

Midair, the man was spun to the side by the force of the blow, a neat round hole punched through the side of his head, eyes wide with a desperate madness. The body hit the floor with an authoritative _Thump!_

For one more minute, no one moved. Time stopped, even as the spark of life faded from the eyes of the murderer. Mello was breathing as heavily as if he'd run a twenty mile marathon. Numbly, his body began moving automatically, flicking the safety on, tucking the gun back into his pocket, walking forward and kneeling next to his best friend and rival.

"Are you alright?" His mouth said. Matt nodded, his eyes fixed unblinkingly on Mello. Near too was staring at him with a strange sort of... respect. Suddenly Matt shook himself.

"I mean, no." The redhead suddenly replied. "That is, we're alive, which is fantastic and seriously man I owe you way too much to describe. But we've both had a pretty damaging evening, Near may or may not be on the verge of hypothermia, both his arms were recently dislocated though I popped 'em back in, and I think my leg might be bleeding... still."

"Can I ask something else?" Mello asked calmly.

"Uh... what?" Matt blinked, confused.

"Why is he lying on top of you, and why are your arms around him?" Mello questioned pointedly. Matt and Near looked at each other, then down at themselves. Matt looked back up at Mello sheepishly.

"Um... heh heh..." Then he started to laugh. It was a hysterical, extremely relieved sort of laughter that often takes over when a person has cheated a very close, very painful death. Mello sighed, obviously nothing lucid was going to be got out of them for a while now.

"Linda, you've taken First Aid, right?"

"Um, yes." Linda stepped forward, sounding more than a little dazed.

"Good, start in on them. Near's going to need a splint and a double bind, Matt will need bandages for whereever he's bleeding, and they both need some of that water. They're probably dehydrated. There's some extra coats in my pack." Mello added, dumping his bag on the floor, "get those on them. I'm going to go to the nearest house and bang on the door until someone comes out to drive us to the hospital." Linda nodded, seeming to get a grip on herself now that she had clear instructions as to what to do. Setting her backpack on the floor, she immediately began pulling out the objects needed. Mello stomped back outside, his frazzled mind barely noting that the rain had stopped.

"Fuck." Mello muttered to himself, hurrying across the muddy ground towards the only house he could see with lights on. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ I just shot that guy..." There was the disturbing question of Matt and Near's odd position, but right now that could wait. Right now Mello would continue walking towards that house, his hand clutching his rosary, telling himself over and over that it was ok. That he'd shot that guy, yes, but it was ok. It was _ok_. Mello had a lot of practice with lying. He'd become quite good at it over the years. It was _ok._

He almost believed himself.

* * *

Matt woke up. Memories flooded him far too quickly, and he groaned, wishing he could fall asleep again. Then something occurred to him and abruptly his eyes snapped open. The white walls and ceiling of the hospital room were the greatest thing he'd ever seen. Wincing slightly at the soreness of his sides, Matt pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. There, on a bed a few feet to his right, was Near. The pale boy was awake, and meeting Matt's eyes steadily. His arms were bandaged around the shoulder area, and two cups on the nightstand implied that pain pills had been taken.

"I'm supposed to be able to move them by tomorrow, as long as I don't strain myself." Near said. Matt nodded, taking a moment to realize he must be talking about his arms.

"I'm sorry." Matt apologized, feeling more than a little responsible for Near's condition. Near shook his head.

"No, if it weren't for you I would be dead right now." He stated plaintively. Matt shrugged.

"I could say the same to you." The redhead pointed out. There was a comfortable silence that lasted roughly ten minutes, enough for Matt to realize that the gauze wrapped around his sides was beginning to itch.

"Does that make us even then?" Near's voice rang out clearly in the quiet room.

"Well..." Matt thought, "I don't know. I guess so... I don't think it matters. Why, do you think I owe you something?" Near looked confused for a brief moment. Matt wondered why he bothered, the gamer had seen under Near's mask enough in the entirety of the night that it hardly made a difference now for Near to cover his emotions. Must be habit by now, Matt decided.

"I was rather thinking the other way around." Near announced. Matt flopped back against the pillow on his bed, and grimaced. Ok, that had been dumb, no more flopping back on things while injured.

"You don't owe me anything." Matt said. "So if I don't owe you anything, then you're right and we're even." Near nodded, allowing a faint smile to grace his features. The pale boy looked away, glancing out the window at the now peaceful night, a bright crescent moon shining through a light wisp of cloud. "Although..." Matt continued, breaking the silence gently, Near glanced over at him curiously. "If you want to... you know... hang out or something sometime..."

"Are you 'hitting' on me?" Near asked incredulously, Matt looked over at him.

"Maybe." He challenged. Turning slightly, Near slipped his legs out from under the sheets. Wordlessly, he padded across the space dividing their beds, sliding onto Matt's without too much difficulty. "Is that a yes?" Matt asked hopefully. Near smiled, leaned over, and brushed his mouth against Matt's. It was soft, softer than Matt remembered even.

"I'd say there's at least a one hundred percent chance that it is." Near quipped lightly.

"Smartass." Matt lifted the blankets so Near could get under them. The pale boy snuggled in, pressing up against Matt lightly and pleasantly. There was quiet again, tranquility settling over the duo as they lay in the perfect soothing setting.

"What did Mello say?" Near whispered, his breath tickling Matt's neck delightfully.

"He said if he ever caught us making eyes at each other while he was in the room, he would shoot us both." Matt grinned.

"Fair enough." Near replied, his eyes drifting closed. He yawned, and Matt thought it was unbelievably cute. This was all such a wonderful contrast to the earlier part of the night, almost dreamlike. Matt surreptitiously pinched himself, and just barely kept from wincing again. Ok, not a dream. That was good. Matt rested his head on top of Near's pale curls, and fell asleep.

The rest of the world could wait until morning.

END.

A/N: Wow I think I just about gave myself cavities with all that sweet. xDDD

Review if you approve! Otherwise I'll get all sulky and think I'm unappreciated, and never again will an update from me be seen. -insert dramatic music here-


End file.
